parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter Dark Oak
This Is Inspired by Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight's Episode Kamen Rider Thrust Transcript Sonic (V.O.): Enter Dark Oak Tyler was in his house with his friends while his dad was at work Tyler Stretches and Sighs Tyler Klause: What a great day huh guys? Adagio: Im With you buddy Meanwhile at Dark Oaks Lair Dark Oak: Shinnok. Shinnok: Yes Master Dark Oak? Dark Oak: Revive Linnux and made him scare Peter Griffin! Shinnok: As You Wish Master Shinnok Revives Linnux and sends him to the Family Guy world Linnux: HEY PETER!!!!!! Peter Griffin: Who's There? Linnux: Boo! Peter Griffin Screams Linnux: WAIT!!! What happened to me?!?! Dark Oak: You Have Been Revived by me now you serve me. Linnux: Thank you master Dark Oak: You've been killed by Khampa, Linnux? Linnux: Actually Yes. Dark Oak: Linnux did you noticed Khampa had a grandson? Linnux: Actually No Dark Oak: Then Prepare to Be Boarded on to my Space Lair Linnux Teleports on to Dark Oak's Space Lair Dark Oak: Khampa's Son, Bodi had married Darma and then they have a son named Adagio. Linnux: Yeah and He's Friends with That That CYBER KID! Dark Oak: You are now Kamen Rider Thrust, Linnux Linnux Becomes Kamen Rider Thrust Kamen Rider Thrust: Thank You My Master Dark Oak: I want you to destroy Adagio. Kamen Rider Thrust: Yes Master Kamen Rider Thrust Teleports Adagio: LINNUX! Kamen Rider Thrust: Actually Call Me Kamen Rider Thrust Now. Tyler Klause: Don't Care We're Putting you on Ice Perminantley It's Morphin Time! The Team Activates There Morphers and Gets out there Speed Justice Keys All: LET'S RACE!, HA! The Team Morphs Into the Speed Justice Rangers. Kamen Rider Thrust: WHO ARE YOU RANGERS?!?! White Deadheat Ranger: Allow Us to Tell You. (Insert Song: Suprise Drive by Mitsuru Matsuoka) Red Speed Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF A CAR, Power Ranger RED! Black Wild Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF WILD, Power Ranger BLACK! Blue Formula Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF FORMULA, Power Ranger BLUE! Green Technic Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF TECHNIC, Power Ranger GREEN! White DeadHeat Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF DEADHEAT, Power Ranger WHITE! All: WE SPEED TO THE SCENE IN JUSTICE! Red Speed Ranger: Power Rangers... All: SPEED JUSTICE!!!! Kamen Rider Thrust: DREGS ATTACK!!!! Blue Formula Ranger: BRING IT LINNUX! The Shifter Cars Arrive and Attacked the Dregs Kamen Rider Thrust: What? Sly Cooper (On Communicator): You're Shifter Cars have arrived use them for tire changes Red Speed Ranger: You Don't Have To Ask Us Twice Red Speed Ranger Twists the Button on the Belt on his armor Red Speed Ranger: Let's Use This. Red Speed Ranger Turns the Max Flare Shifter Car and Puts it in his brace Morpher Computer: TIRE CHANGING INGAGE! The Tire On the Tridoron Changes to a Fire Tire on the red ranger's armor Morpher Computer: MAX FLARE! Rock Music Plays Kamen Rider Thrust: WOW! All: Cool! Blue Formula Ranger: Boy I always wanted to do that. Black Wild Ranger: Then Let's Do It The Rest of the Omega Racers Put on there shifter cars and they put them in there brace Morpher Computers: TIRE CHANGING INGAGE! The Rest of the Tires from the Tridoron go to the rangers armors Morpher Computers: HOOKING WRECKER!, COMPUTER HACKER!, FORMULA 03!, BURSTING BOOSTER! Kamen Rider Thrust: WHAT THE?!?! Red Speed Ranger: Oh Yeah. Red Speed Ranger, Black Wild Ranger, Green Technic Ranger, Blue Formula Ranger, and White Deadheat Ranger Pull the Shifter Car Levers three Times Morpher Computer: Flare Times Three! Fire Tornado Like Soccer Ball appears on the Red Speed Ranger Red Speed Ranger: Things Are About to Get Heated Red Speed Ranger Kicks the Fire Tornado Like Soccerball to Kamen Rider Thrust Dregs Charge at the Rest of the Rangers Black Wild Ranger Hooks there Legs by Using Hooking Wrecker Dregs Screams Kamen Rider Thrust: See How You Like This Rangers! Kamen Rider Thrust Pulls out one of his cards and inserts it into the shoulder visor and closes it Thrust Visor: Strike Vent Thrusts Rhino Horner Appears on thrusts arm Blue Formula Ranger: You're Mine. Thrust Trys to Punch Him With His Rhino Arm But Blue Formula Ranger is Too Fast Blue Formula Ranger Whacks Kamen Rider Thrust to the Floor Kamen Rider Thrust Lands on the floor unconsciously Blue Formula Ranger Pulls the Formula 03 Lever three times Morpher Computer: 03 TIMES THREE! The Other Rangers Pull there Shifter Car Levers Three Times Morpher Computers: WRECKER TIMES THREE!, HACKER TIMES THREE!, BURSTING BOOST! Red Speed Ranger: Let's Do....... Red Speed Ranger Inserts Funky Spike into the Brace Red Speed Ranger: This One Morpher Computer: TIRE CHANGING INGAGE! The Spike Tire Gets on the Red Speed Ranger's Armor Morpher Computer: FUNKY SPIKE! Red Speed Ranger: HEY THRUST! Red Speed Ranger Rushes Behind Thrust Kamen Rider Thrust Is Looking Kamen Rider Thrust: Where'd He Go Red Speed Ranger Grabs Kamen Rider Thrust from Behind Red Speed Ranger Pulls the funky spike Lever three times Morpher Computer: SPIKE TIMES THREE! Red Speed Ranger: How do you like fast and painful? Bodi and Darma using their secret siren powers Blue Formula Ranger noticed a blue water holding Kamen Rider Thrust Red Speed Ranger: I'll Put the Water Out Red Speed Ranger Pulls the Max Flare Lever Three Times Morpher Computer: FLARE TIMES THREE! The Flare Tornado Melts the Water and Burns Kamen Rider Thrusts Armor Kamen Rider Thrust: HOT! HOT! HOT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Blue Formula Ranger: I NOTICED THE WATER IS TRYING TO DROWN LINNUX! Green Formula Ranger: MY EARS CAN'T TAKE SUCH SURCAMSTANCES BODI AND DARMA, CUT OUT THE DAD GUM SINGING! Bodi and Darma: Sorry. Kamen Rider Thrust: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG! Bodi: He's Mad Now Blue Formula Ranger: Now's My Chance Blue Formula Ranger Turns the Formula 03 Shifter Car Lever three times Morpher Computer: 03 TIMES THREE! Blue Formula Ranger: HYAH! Formula 03 Creates Cemment Trapping Kamen Rider Thrust Kamen Rider Thrust: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kamen Rider Thrust is Stuck In Cemment Kamen Rider Thrust: Well This Stinks Red Speed Ranger: ADAGIO DESTROY LINNUX'S ADVENT DECK!!!! Blue Formula Ranger: Got It! Blue Formula Ranger Presses the Finisher Button on his Morpher Finisher Computer: Full, Exceed Charge!, Formula! Blue Formula Ranger Speeds Super Fast and Destroys Linnux's Advent Deck Turning Him Into Rhinoblaster a Second Monsterous Form of Kamen Rider Thrust Rhinoblaster (Linnux): Im A Monster! This is Diffrent Red Speed Ranger (Facepalms): I Did Not See That Coming. Sly Cooper (On the Communicator): USE THE CANNON! It can destroy him. Blue Formula Ranger: Right! Truck Cannon, NOW! The Truck Cannon Arrives to the Rangers Red Speed Ranger: Take You're Positions. The Speed Rangers Are In Position Blue Formula Ranger: All Right Put in Shifter Cars Red and Black Rangers Put in there Shifter Cars Formula Cannon Computer: Full, Full Throttle! Formula Cannon Energizes Formula Cannon Computer: Fully Loaded, Formula Cannon! All: MEGA K.O. FORMULA LASER FIRE! The Formula Blast Destroyes Rhinoblaster (Linnux) All: YAHOO! They Cheered In Victory with Bodi and Darma Dark Oak: Linnux Is Down, Shinnok! Shinnok: Yes Master? Dark Oak: Time to Give Linnux a Pick Me Up. FIRE THE MAGNA BEAM! Shinnok: Yes Sire Shinnok Fires the Magna Beam Turning Rhinoblaster (Linnux) Into a Giant Monster Rhinoblaster (Linnux): YEAH, OH YEAH, IM BACK AGIAN BABY! Green Technic Ranger: Oh Man He's Big Black Wild Ranger: Zord Time! All: SPEED ZORDS ACTIVATE, NOW! The Speed Zords arrive on the scene Red Speed Ranger: Let's Get To It! Blue and Green: Right! White and Black: Yeah. The Rangers Jump Into There Zords Red Speed Ranger: Guys, Can You Hear Me? Blue Formula Ranger: This is Blue, I Hear You Black Wild Ranger: This Is Black, Loud and Clear All: ZORDS COMBINE! The Zords Combine to form the Speed Justice Megazord All: SPEED JUSTICE MEGAZORD UNLEASHED! Linnux (Rhinoblaster): COME AND DESTROY ME RANGERS!!!! Red Speed Ranger: With Pleasure The Speed Justice Megazord Charges at Linnux as Rhinoblaster Speed Justice Megazord Punches and Kicks Linnux as Rhinoblaster But Linnux as Rhinoblaster Blocks It Linnux (Rhinoblaster): I will destroy you now! Sly Cooper: QUICKLY USE THE BLASTER!!! Red Speed Ranger: You Heard Him Guys All: OMEGA SPEED JUSTICE BLASTER NOW!!!!!